Your Local Unknown Hero
by C.S.M.P
Summary: Henry Haddock has had enough of bullies. He pursues a life of a crime fighter. His next mission has lead him to his local college where he meets his old bully, and crush, Astrid. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings. I don't have much to say. Please leave a response to how you think the story will go, and any feedback. Enjoy!**

"It's been four years since the famous gang leader, Dagur, was arrested and sent to prison, yet we still see plenty of gang activity throughout the high schools and colleges! Our law enforcement is failing us, we need a complete reform of-" *click* Henry sighed and slumped down into his recliner chair, hoping the old brown leather would consume him.

"What's th' matter son?" His burley father asked, entering the living room carrying a stack of papers. Henry lazily waved a hand at the TV.

"Even though we were able to put away the leader of the Berserker Gang, we're still getting bad press for it. I freaking put my neck on the line for it! I even lost half my damn leg!" He exclaimed, knocking the custom metal prosthetic covered by his pants. His father looked at him concerned.

"Hiccup, as far as anyone knows, ya weren't involved in th' case, And it needs to stay that way, yer safety-"

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm well trained in ju-jitsu and as you know, I carry." Henry said, patting a subtle lump in his brown leather jacket. "And don't call me that. We've had this discussion." The big Scottish man raised his hands in defeat.

"Sorry son. I know, I know, but I jus' want to be sure. Besides, that lil' thing is only a nine millimeter. It wont do much harm."

"Size doesn't matter dad, it's how you use it." Henry replied, grinning.

"Oh for th' love of-" Henry's father was interrupted by the ring of his phone. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his old flip phone. With a flick of his wrist, he opened the phone and brought it to the side of his ear.

"Mayor Haddock." He stated in a husky tone.

"Uh huh... Okay... Right away, I'll tell him." Henry's father hung up and pocketed is phone. "Look's like yer headed to th' local college, ma boy."

"What is it this time?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Apparently ya only cut off one head, of a several headed snake."

"Damn. Well, I'll gather my things, what about my courses at my current college?"

"Yer credits here will transfer, don't worry. Jus' make sure ya pass all th' test's at this one and ya will be given th' credits."

"Easy enough, cant be too hard." Hiccup said standing up from his chair and stretching. "Looks like I've got some work to do!"

 **4 Weeks later**

 **1 AM**

 **Just outside of the University of Berk**

Henry drove up and parked at his new apartment complex. The small building is where he would be staying for the next year or two. He turned to his right and scratched the head of his huge midnight black German Shepard.

"Well bud, looks like we're home!" The dog smiled in response, his metal canine teeth shining in the moonlight. Henry dubbed his partner in crime, Toothless. The name carried irony that Henry found Hilarious. Toothless was an old military dog, battered with scars both visible and invisible. He was a stray with no chip, so Henry took him in. The pair immediately became best friends, both struggling with battle scars.

Henry grunted as he thrusted himself at his matte black El Camino, his pride and joy. He rebuilt the classic car trying to distract himself form his missing leg. He got so into it, Henry built the engine even faster and more powerful than when it first left the dealership back in 1968.

Henry climbed up the stairs and unlocked the front door. Peaking inside, he saw what was already set up for him. _TV, couch, kitchen, bookshelf_. He opened the door and quietly walked into the room, making his way down the hall, Toothless at his side. _Bathroom, bedroom, hallway closet, everything seems to be in place_ he thought. Going back to the front door, he closed and locked it, then tossed himself down on the couch. Toothless jumped up and laid down next to him in a tight ball. _Ill move in everything else tomorrow_ were his last thoughts before darkness and the warmth of toothless consumed him.

BANG BANG BANG

Henry woke to the sound of his door being hammered on. Instinctively, he pulled out his glock and aimed it at the door. Toothless had also leaped down and snarled at the door, ears back and teeth bared. Henry quietly approached the door and peaked through the peephole. A very angry blonde was standing outside, arms crossed and foot tapping. Henry ran his empty hand through his hair and holstered his weapon.

"Sit. Stay." he commanded to his dog. Toothless obeyed, still cautious. Henry opened the door.

"Yes? May I he-" He stopped mid sentence. _Oh lord, no fucking way_ Standing in front of him, was one his few childhood bullies, Astrid Hofferson. Astrid, along with several other people had harassed Henry for years in high school until he left and attended Yale University at the age of seventeen. He prayed he would never see them ever again. Obviously the gods had humor.

"Hi, yes, I'm your neighbor from downstairs, and you were being incredibly loud last night at around one. So If you-" She stopped and looked Henry up an down. Raising an eyebrow. "You look... familiar. Have we met before?" Henry panicked, _She cant know who I am._

"Yes, sorry, I just moved in, I promise I'llbequietergoodbye." He quickly said, closing the door, sliding down it. _Wow, she's still just as beautiful as she was in high school_. Henry sighed and sat back down on the couch again, the pounding on his door continuing with muffled curses and insults. After a few seconds, the sounds ceased. Footsteps could be heard as she stomped down the stairs, angrily mumbling to herself.

Henry chuckled to himself and opened up the files and began to read up for the mission ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid woke to the sound of a door opening. She froze, listening to the walk with a slight hobble above her. She relaxed a little ,relieved it wasn't her own door. _Who's coming in so late?_ She checked her phone, it read **1:12 AM**. Astrid became furious. She needed at least eight hours of sleep for prime muscle recovery, ten hours if she wants to feel good in the morning. _What is this jerk-off doing?!_ She listened longer, nostrils flaring. The person made their way around the upstairs apartment before throwing themselves onto a piece of furniture after about fifteen minutes. Astrid sighed. _Finally, I can go back to sleep._ Although no feeling of tiredness came.

"Shit." She groaned. Astrid tossed and turned until she found a comfortable position for about forty-five minutes, then started slowly counting back from a hundred in her head until she lost count and drifted into sleep.

A ring from Astrid's phone woke the tired blonde, drool dripping from her mouth. With a hand she wiped away the spit and fumbled around her nightstand until she was able to slap the alarm off. Astrid looked at the time, reading **6:30** **AM.** _Six hours of sleep. Only six, fucking, hours._ She crawled out of bed and threw on grey sweatpants and an old T-shirt that read, 'Go Vikings!' from her old high school. Astrid threw open her door, and stomped up the stairs outside of her apartment. Reaching the top of the stairs, she hammered on her new neighbors door. A rustle could be heard and a slight growl. _Does this guy own a fucking wolf?_ After a short second she heard someone speak in a manly, low voice.

"Sit. Stay." _So this is person a dude._ The man opened the door

"Yes? May I he-" He stopped mid sentence and froze. He looked intimidated by Astrid's appearance.

"Hi, yes, I'm your neighbor from downstairs, and you were being incredibly loud last night at around one. So If you-" She stopped and looked Henry up an down. Raising an eyebrow. _He's skinny, but he has so much lean muscle! I'm impressed. Jesus, such beautiful green eyes too..._ _Wait, I know this guy._

"You look... familiar. Have we met before?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Yes, sorry, I just moved in, I promise I'llbequietergoodbye." He quickly said and shut the door.

"Wait a second, I'm not done you, asshole!" She began pounding on the door again, cursing and calling him names. After a few seconds, she gave up and stomped back downstairs in a huff. The frustrated blonde threw open her ajar front door and stomped to her room. Astrid snatched her phone up and began texting.

 **Hey Rachel, I need your snooping skills to help me figure out who my new neighbor is**

After a few moments she got a text back.

 **Ruffnut the sloth is on the case.**

Astrid giggled, feeling slightly better.

 **Its sleuth you idiot.**

 **Whatever. I'm known for my ability to stalk people, not spell.**

 **That's not a good thing Rache. Meet me at the Tipsy Cow at 6pm. Drinks on me. We need to figure out who this is.**

 **You got a deal, sister!**

Astrid laughed and put her phone down. She grabbed her gym bag, through some clothes in, and headed to the college athletic center to blow off some steam.

6pm

Tipsy Cow

Astrid entered the bar and looked around for her bestfriend. _She must be running late, as usual._ Her blue eyes scanned the bar for a place to sit.

"Damn." Astrid accidentally locked eyes with a guy that was about her age. She moved to the bar counter, trying to keep away from the group of guys. After sitting down, she motioned to the bartender.

"Give me the cheapest beer you have."

he smiled and nodded, acknowledging the tired blonde. The bartender turned around grabbing a glass and filled it with liquor all in one motion. He carefully walked over to Astrid, making sure he didn't spill her drink.

"Thanks," was all she said once he set it down in front of her.

She took a sip of the beer, mentally noting that it was indeed not the cheapest beer they had. Movement to her right made her turn. The guy she locked eyes with had gotten up and sat down next to her. _Damnit, I knew this was going to happen._ She mentally sighed.

"Hey beautiful, nobody told me princesses came here." He flirted, leaning in closer. Astrid looked at him in disgust.

"Well nobody did, because there aren't any princesses around" With that, she downed her beer in a couple gulps, turned and belched in the guy's face. "Fuck off."

"Oh Jesus!" He exclaimed. Waving the burp out of his face, he got up and left, joining the rest of his frat buddies who were laughing and pointing at him. "What a bitch." he mumbled.

Astrid sighed and shook her head _I have to thank Rachel for showing me that trick._

"'Sup bitch?" Astrid turned around to see who the familiar voice was. Her mood immediately brightened when she saw her bestfriend Rachel Thorston.

"Not much, just the same old thirsty college guys. By the way, thank for showing me the beer trick."

"Yeah no problem, it works every time." The other attractive blonde sat down next to Astrid, "Alright spill, lets figure out who this kid is. How tall is he, what's his hair color, body type, and significant facial features." Ruffnut said trying to catch the attention of the bartender. Astrid cleared her throat.

"Well, he's at about six-two, with brown shaggy hair that's groomed and well kept. He has Beau—I mean green eyes, his face is covered with-"

Woah, woah, woah, hold up." Ruffnut said raising a hand and swallowing hard. "Were you just about to say beautiful? Have we finally found the perfect guy for the legendary Astrid Hofferson?"

Astrid turned bright red. "Shut it. It's just eyes."—Ruffnut smirked and Astrid cleared her thoat—"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, he has a TON of light freckles over his face, covering his nose and cheeks. His body type," —Astrid bit her lip—"Lean, yet super defined. Like a young Jackie Chan, you know?"

Ruffnut nodded her head, scrolling through her phone.

"I'm assuming its someone from pre-college. Like Middle School or Highschool. Elementary school is probably too young for us to remember. Ive narrowed it down to four different people" Ruffnut said proudly. Astrid looked over at Ruffnut's phone screen. She was going through Astrid's Instagram followers and Facebook friends, mentally making notes of everyone that matched Astrid's description.

"Okay, I've narrowed it down to three people. Ben Callahan, although his hair is pretty red, Chuck Monroe, but hes more bulky than lean, and Henr-" Ruffnut was interrupted by the previous flirting college student, sitting right back down next to Astrid.

"So I've decided that girls who burp like that are actually hot," He smirked, interrupting Ruffnut. He looked Astrid up and down, mentally undressing her. Astrid suddenly felt very exposed and violated, subconsciously moving her arms and legs into her center.

"Well I've decided I don't like college jerks trying to hook up with me." Astrid spoke firm and confident, but her voice wavered, exposing how uncomfortable she was. The frat boy noticed and smiled even more.

"Come on babe," He said gently grabbing her arm, "I'll be careful and warm you up first." He was obviously trying to take advantage.

Astrid gagged as the scent of the shitty beer filled her nose. He definitely had more to drink.

"Let go!" She persisted, trying to free herself from him, but he tightened his grip. Astrid was strong, but he was stronger, bearing the "Berk Wrestling Team" sweatshirt.

"Dude, are you that afraid of getting rejected?" A new voice rose up from the corner of the bar, his face covered by a shadow. "Like, come on, I thought I had confidence issues, but damn, you take the whole cake!" The boy leaned forward, shaggy brown hair slightly waving and revealing his face. Astrid's eyes widened, _it's him!_

The smirk disappeared from the wrestler's face instantly and turned into a frown.

"Fuck off, this isn't any of your business," He sneered. It was the brown haired boy's turn to smirk.

He raised his hands in defeat, "You've got me there chief!"

The green eyed boy then slowly lowered his hands to the table, eyebrows narrowing, green eyes darkening. He deepened his voice, anger filling his words as he quietly but firmly spoke, "However, bullies piss me the hell off."

The tipsy athlete released Astrid's arm and rose. Puffing his chest out, he faced the intense forest green eyes in the corner of the bar.

"Do something, punk." He spat the last word out, like it had a nasty taste. The boy in the corner rose, sliding his jacket off and allowing it to fall into the chair, revealing a holstered weapon to which he also dropped behind him, onto the chair. He cracked his neck while simultaneously rolling his shoulders, revealing his perfectly toned and defined muscles beneath his slim army green shirt. Both blonde girls breathed in, amazed by the sight, he was no boy, that's for sure.

The young man spoke only four words clear as day, "Maybe. I. Fucking. Will."

The wrestler charged.


End file.
